User blog:HaxAras/Wiki migration
'Here's an Intro' Hello! My name is HaxAras or Korra II Royal. I'm a wiki admin and lead wiki editor on the Gamepedia Mystery Dungeon wiki. I will be migrating this wiki and all of its content to its new home, located at: https://MysteryDungeon.Gamepedia.com/Mystery_Dungeon_Wiki Mystery Dungeon Wiki Discord https://discord.gg/4dKnfpW 'Backstory:' After months of constantly bringing up the idea on the Gamepedia (un)official discord and eventually the Fandom/Gamepedia official Discord server, my wish was granted. The Mystery Dungeon: Shiren the Wanderer wiki was upgraded from Shiren.Gamepedia.com to Mystery Dungeon.Gamepedia.com. I was also part of a group of people who wanted a proper set of wiki coverage for the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon titles. One of the people in that group was MalikTH, the admin and founder of the PMD: Explorers of Time/Darkness and Sky wiki who partnered with this wiki. He has been brought over to the wiki team and made an administrator after the merge on the new Mystery Dungeon wiki. While talking with members of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fan wiki group, we decided it was best to port both of the Fandom wikis so we would have a one-stop resource for all things Mystery Dungeon with active admins and editors who are enthusiastic about the games and franchise. Migration Efforts I will soon be porting every page on this wiki to the Mystery Dungeon wiki, cleaning it up and maintaining the pages. As fellow Mystery Dungeon fans, I hope to see you there. Please consider joining the wiki discord server to see updates on the migration process. I'm also willing to port specific pages sooner than later if there's one you would like to edit on the new home. I try to be as accomidating as possible because I want to see our wiki and our community grow into an unparalelled resource. About the Wiki Team I've mentioned the Mystery Dungeon wiki team a few times. Allow me to explain what we are, what we do and who we are and why we're needed for this project. The wiki covers anywhere from 29ish to 40+ games. Depending if you count each port, remake, re-release, etc. as its own game. Games are grouped into smaller, more managable groups. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red and Blue Rescue Team are grouped under the same section as they're nearly identical. While Mystery Dungeon: Shiren the Wanderer 1 is split into 2 sections. Shiren 1 (which covers the Super Famicom release, Nintendo DS port and the Android Port.) and Shiren BS1 (Shiren Broadcast Satellaview 1, a modified port of Shiren 1 on the now defunct Satellaview add-on for the Super Famicom.) You could count those as 2 games or 4, but either way, it could get hectic fast without proper management. 'Sections:' Games all use short-names to keep the URL's managable. For example, all Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky pages are listed under Explorers. So if you want items, you woud go to Explorers/Items/Appls or Explorers/Items/Gummis, etc, etc, etc. The main-page for each game also links to main pages for each gameplay aspect. Such as Version Differences, Gameplay Elements, Quests, Locations, etc. All of these choices are designed to make it as easy as possible to find the relevant information for the game you're playing or editing. Think if it like branches on a tree. When you're playing or editing the PMD: Explorers titles, you likely don't need or want to see Chocobo, Shiren or Etrian Mystery Dungeon info or even info from other Pokemon Mystery Dungeon pages that might clutter up the page. To find any specific game, there's 2 ways to do so. You can either click on the side bar which lists every game, sorted by franchise. Or from the main page of the wiki, you can follow a series disambigutaion page that lists basic info for all of the games and find the appropriate game from there. 'About The Wiki Team' Besides just splitting the games into their own sections, each game would have a Lead Editor. I'm the lead wiki editor as I edit the entire wiki, categorize all pages, files and media, clean up and create templates, track down accurate resources and all kinds of other maintenance related tasks while other contributors mainly write articles. Each game will now has its own lead wiki editor. They're not admins, they're just dedicated and passionate contributors chosen from the most active wiki editors for any given game. They're the the go-to person for new editors on the wiki or people with questions about formatting and the like. They're also the lead designers for any given game. While the wiki for the most part has universal page templates that are copy/pasted between games as needed. The Mystery Dungeon Franchise is large and therefore each game needs its own design tweaks. And that's where the lead editors for any game come in as they're going to be more familiar with any given game, its mechanics and the wiki than most other editors. 'The Team' Lead Wiki Editor: Korra II Royal. 'Shiren Editors' Shiren 1: YggdrasilMamel1 Shiren 3: Korra II Royal Shiren GB2 (Magic Castle of the Desert): Gaze07 Shiren 5: Rhaining 'Pokemon Editors' Explorers of Time, Darkness, Sky: 'MalikTH As you can see, there's only a handful of us currently but we hope to expand the team as the wiki continues to grow and expand. 'Dual Language Support One final thing I feel I should mention here is the dual language support. Due to a large number of the Mystery Dungeon games being Japan only, articles are in English, however, important gameplay elements such as item and monster names are listed in Japanese as well to aid players who choose to play the Japanese only releases. For the same reason, due to their importance in the community, fan made patches are covered to a lesser extent (where aplicable). To give an example, on the page Rescue Team/Locations/Tiny Woods, the intro will say Tiny Woods (Japanese: ちいさな　もり). When you're playing the game and faced with a menu full of Japanese location names, players can look at the Japanese name listed on the page and then skim the locations window for the appropriate dungeon. While this doesn't allow you to understand the story any better, it does make gameplay far easier to figure out. Category:Blog posts